Twilight Avenger
Twilight Avengers (Avengers from the iPhone version) 'are ruthless, merciless elite Twilight elf warriors in Kingdom Rush: Origins. Overview ''Twilight elite armored warriors, they curse lesser beings with a blasting spell. Twilight Avengers are powerful enemies with heavy armor and high health. They can sponge a lot of damage from Druids, Archers and soldiers, making Mages vital to stop them. They also deal heavy damage themselves, which is nearly doubled in Impossible difficulty. In addition to this, the Avenger can "curse" all enemies except for Twilight Elves, magically turning a Satyr Cutthroat, Satyr Hoplite, Razorboar, Redcap, Bandersnatch, Screecher Bat, Blood Servant, Gloomy, Sword Spider, Webspitter Spider, Spiderbrood orTwilight Golem into a bomb that will explode upon death, dealing 80 splash magic damage to nearby non-Twilight Elves, allies and enemies alike. The only purpose of this power is clearing the path, so the Avenger can pass through the player's defenses. They also have a rather low bounty for their strength. An important thing to note: The Avenger's armor rating drops to 50% when in combat (on Steam version, this also applies when stunned or frozen), allowing them to take some physical damage during fights. One thing to note is that Reg'son, Lynn, and Renegades are completely immune to the Avengers' curse explosions, being that they are all Twilight Elves. Strategy * The blasting curse can sometimes prove to be an unexpected (and welcome) help against swarms of Gloomies: if a Gloomy is cursed, then the entire swarm is doomed, as the curse's damage is high enough to kill them even on Impossible difficulty. * Soldiers should be placed in the back, behind lines of towers to quickly clear out the cursed enemies before they reach melee combat. Wild Magus is highly effective, thanks to her ability to silence the Twilight Avenger, magical damage output and instant kill spell that further damage the surrounding twilight elves. ** If cursed enemies reach Bladesingers as they activate blade dance and kill them, the dance will protect the soldiers and they won't receive any damage from the explosion. * Forest Keepers can support other soldiers and hold their own against explosions with Circle of Life, while also damage the Twilight Avenger with the True Damage of Ancient Oak Spears and slow down the living bombs with Eerie Gardener. Putting them near other units will fully utilize their potential. * Wild Magus has extremely fast fire rate, and the tower itself can actually kill Twilight Avengers quite quickly. Boulder is really helpful too, especially the Weirdwood. * It is even more essential to invest in soldiers on Impossible difficulty, as the Avenger's tremendous damage will allow it to easily march to the exit. Related Achievements '''I MEANT THE RED WIRE Have your soldiers avoid 50 blasting spell explosions. Appearances * The Crystal Lake * Neverwonder * The Unseelie Court * The Ascent * Arcane Quarters * Mactans' Retreat * Shrine of Elynie * Duskwood Outpost * Duredhel Outskirts * Twilight Invasion Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies